


Secret Santa Event Fic!

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas oneshot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: Jellal and Erza prepping for Christmas!
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 17





	Secret Santa Event Fic!

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an event that I participated in! I hope my partner likes it!

“Aaand,” Erza grunted, her hands nearly slipping off of the trunk, “there!” she sighed, resting the giant tree down into a pot. Jellal panted as the weight off of his arms were released, taking a few steps back to marvel at the huge tree in front of him.

“It’s perfect!” Erza squealed, on her tippy toes out of excitement. Jellal chuckled and kissed her temple, a light blush spilling onto each of their faces. Erza smiled softly, but it quickly turned to excitement as she spun around and picked up a box of ornaments, handing them to Jellal.

“Let’s decorate!” she exclaimed, grabbing tinsel and walking around and around the tree, placing it carefully and evenly. Jellal smiled at the way her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she strung the tinsel. He grabbed the second roll of the shiny rope, beginning to walk around carefully, making sure to keep up with Erza’s standards as he adjusted every few steps.

“Jellal, you need to keep the tinsel four centimetres apart, it has to be perfect!” Erza scolded, sighing as she went through Jellal’s work and fixing every minute detail. 

Jellal smiled inwardly and tried to suppress the rumble of laughter in his chest. Erza ignored the soft chuckles from him and continued her loop around the tree. 

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, Erza. Let’s just have fun,” he sighed, his lips unable to drop the smile that had been on his face for what felt like hours.

As Erza placed the last bit of tinsel on the tree, she groaned and rubbed the back of her neck, her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth chewing her rosy lips. “I know...I just...I like things to be their best, I guess I’m kinda a perfectionist,” she sighed, leaning against the wall. 

Jellal smirked, knowing how she was and decided to make things a bit lighter. He walked over to the stereo, turning it on and switching the channel to music, the slow beat charming and romantic. Erza smiled at him and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
His arms made their way around her waist, as she laid her head against his chest. They began slowly swaying to the beat, smooth and slow movements as they began dancing.

“Where’d you learn how to dance?” Jellal chuckled, Erza smiled and giggled as he twirled her. Jellal’s eyes were so soft, she noticed, as she looked into them deeply.

“Oh you know, different jobs require different skills,” she said slyly, as she spun into his chest. Jellal sighed and wrapped his arms around her, not caring about the dancing anymore. Erza chuckled and leaned into him, his hot breath on her neck. It made her shiver, but the feeling was something she could never describe.

“We should really keep decorating the tree…” Erza mumbled, Jellal hummed into her shoulder but didn’t let go. Erza sighed as one of Jellal’s hands slithered down her waist.

“Bedroom,” she breathed as she pulled away, dragging Jellal by the neck of his sweater….

“Okay!” Erza yelled, slamming a bag onto the kitchen bench and pulling out various baking ingredients. Jellal chuckled nervously from his place over by the tree, placing the last bauble on the tree. It was perfect, everything shining brightly when he flicked the lights on. Erza looked on in delight as the tree lit up with golden lights, glimmering against the shiny tinsel and glittery baubles.

“What’s this for?” he questioned, pulling Erza from her gaze from the beautiful tree. She continued pulling things out of her shopping bag and smiled.

“We,” she began, pulling out the last item and handing it to Jellal, “are making cookies!” Jellal took the box and saw it was full of Christmas icing decorations. He looked up in confusion, as Erza grabbed the box out of his hands and put it aside.

“Cookies? Why?” he asked. Erza looked up to him with her smile dropped, Jellal felt his heart drop, he hated seeing her upset. “Not that I’m opposed!” he rushed out, happy as he saw Erza’s smile return as she held a piece of paper in front of herself. 

“Every Christmas, the guild shares responsibilities for the party. Usually, I coordinate, but Lucy insisted this year I spend more time with you instead since it’s our first Christmas together,” she explained, taking a breath. Jellal smiled softly and rounded the kitchen bench, standing next to her.

“And so, Lucy is taking care of coordinating. She told me this year, we’ll make the cookies, so that’s what we’re doing!” she exclaimed. Jellal nodded and looked at the paper in front of Erza.

“Two batches of chocolate chip, three batches of sugar cookies, and five batches of peanut butter?” he wondered out loud. Erza chuckled and took the piece of paper back.

“It’s a big guild, and we have a certain dragon slayer who can and will eat everything he finds,” she joked. Jellal laughed and began pulling out spoons and bowls to begin. Erza did the same, beginning to open the flour, milk and other things she was going to put in the cookies. 

It was going to be a long night.

“Ugh…” Jellal groaned as Erza pulled the last batch of cookies from the oven. 

She chuckled and put the cookies to cool on the bench, then walked over to Jellal, who was leaning against the fridge, his head slumped over and his arms limp. “What’s wrong, your arms hurt?” she giggled, taking off her oven mitts and stretching her arms above her head. 

Jellal groaned in response and sighed as Erza pulled him to the couch. They slumped together, in a cuddle and stayed like that until the timer went off, telling Erza the cookies had cooled and were ready to be decorated….

Jellal stirred out of his sleep when the sound of humming met his ears, not even realizing he’d fallen asleep. He sat up from the couch to see her, the only thing he ever truly wanted, right in front of him, sitting on the floor and surrounded by bags, sticky tape and wrapping paper. He grinned sleepily and continued watching her, so wrapped up in her task that she didn’t even realise he was awake. 

Erza pulled another piece of tape off of the roll and stuck two paper ends together, smiling to herself as the present was perfectly wrapped. She slid it over to a pile of presents that were wrapped and grabbed the next one.

Jellal suppressed a yawn as her humming became all he could focus on, and soon lulling him back to sleep.

“Jellal? You need to wake up,” her voice came, soft and calming as he woke up again. 

Jellal breathed deeply as he became aware of everything. Particularly the scarlet beauty in front of him. “What time is it?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

Erza sat next to him, chuckling at how adorable he was when he first woke up. “It’s about quarter to twelve, I thought you might want to wrap some of your presents now. It’s Christmas Eve after all,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck like a snake and kissing his cheek. 

Jellal smiled and leaned into her embrace. He sighed and nodded to himself. “Yeah, I should. I only have a few though,” he grunted as he pulled himself from the comfy couch. Erza stood up alongside him, and they sat down on the floor together, the small pile of presents in front of Jellal waiting to be wrapped up and ready to give to his friends. He eyed the small box on top, grinning to himself.

He hid it right in plain sight.

Their time passed leisurely, wrapping presents with each other. Erza helping Jellal every now and again until he got better at wrapping the presents nicely.

“Who’s this one for?” Erza questioned, holding up the last small box. 

Jellal smirked and sighed as he couldn’t hold in the surprise anymore. He looked at Erza with the most admirable smile and took her hand in his. “Open it. It’s yours.” 

Erza glared, as she lowered the box. “It’s not even Christmas yet!” Jellal cocked an eyebrow at her and glanced at the clock. Midnight, it was officially Christmas Day. Erza looked over to the clock after a moment and sighed as she realised.

It was Christmas.

“Okay, fine,” she sighed, taking the box and opening it. She lifted the lid slowly, and she gasped as she saw what was inside. Jellal chuckled nervously as she took the glistening ring out of the box. She held it up to the light and it sparkled brightly.

“I know we’ve only been together for a little while, but...I really can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t think I could ever bear to lose you,” he began. Erza looked at him in absolute astonishment. She realised immediately what this was, and tears welled up in her eyes.

“Erza, I love you, and I want to ask you...Will you marry me?” He barely had time to get scared because he was pushed over by the force of Erza jumping on him. She peppered his face in kisses and hugged him tightly, never letting go of the ring.

“Yes! Yes, a million times yes!” she yelled. Jellal laughed and pulled her into a deep kiss. Erza’s smile never left her lips as they kissed, hugged and eventually calmed down. 

Later that night, they laid in bed together, close and snuggled up. Erza couldn’t keep her eyes off of the ring, and continuously told Jellal how much she loved it.

“You know...if you had told me when we were still locked in that tower that one day, I’d be an s-class mage with an amazing family and a soon to be husband, I never would have believed you…” she murmured, Jellal’s chest rumbled softly with chuckles.

“Yeah...I can’t believe we made it this far. I mean, we were taken from our homes, forced to work, I got possessed and did awful things. So much has happened and now...we’re here. Together,” he sighed, holding Erza tighter than he already was.

Erza snuggled into him, pulling the blanket higher up to shield them from the cold winter night. “I guess you really do have a fiancée now,” Erza giggled.

Jellal groaned and buried his face into the pillow. She was never letting him live that down!


End file.
